Pokemon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu Part 2!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Pokemon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu Part 2 in Team Robot in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. (The episode begins) Narrator: (Team Robot in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Pokemon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu Part 2! (Now we go to the forest is still on fire thanks to J's Salamence) - - - - Hunter J: Salamence use Hyper Beam! (Salamence fires Hyper Beam but the heroes dodges it) Emerl: (In Master Splinter's voice) How evil you truly have become. Hunter J: Now Salamence, Flamethrower! (Salamence then fires flamethrower on the heroes) Percival C. McLeach: Yes! Ash is dead! (Laughs manically) Hunter J: Mission complete. Retrieve the target. - Kellyn: Capture complete! Blastoise use Rain Dance! (Three Blastoise fires Rain Dance and starts to rain upon the burning forest) - Kellyn: I'm sure of it, this fire must've been the work of Hunter J and her recruits. I'm worried about Riolu, Emerl, Ash and the others. Let's go. All Heroes: Right! - - - - Ash Ketchum: Let Riolu go! Hunter J: Drapion, grab him now! (She threw her Pokeball sending out Drapion and then it grabs Ash) All Heroes: Ash! Hunter J: I've been aware of your little intrusion the whole time. Ash Ketchum: Why didn't you do something before?! Hunter J: So I can personally punish a young fool like you! Agumon: Ash, no! Tai Kamiya: Ash! Hunter J: Hold it heroes. One more step closer or your friend is dead! (Snaps her right finger) (Drapion squeezes Ash) Agumon: Ash, no! Takato Matsuki: (In Kowalski's voice) You're the monster! Chiro: Let him go you demon! Percival C. McLeach: '''Or what? Danny Phantom: (Ed brings out his foot which makes Drapion back off releasing Ash) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks - '''J's Client: I'm terribly sorry to keep you waiting Hunter J. (Hunter J nods) J's Henchmen #1: Right. (Her henchmen gives a frozen Riolu to the client and then...) Ash Ketchum: (Off-screen) We found you, J! (The villains turns to see the heroes) Kellyn: We won't let you get away with this! Tai Kamiya: Give back, Riolu. Or be prepared to face us! J's Client: A Pokemon Ranger and the DigiDestined and their Digimon!? Hunter J: Annoying brat. Colonel Violet: '''Fools again. '''Commander Rouke: '''They never stop us. '''Percival C. McLeach: '''How did they follow us here? - - - - (Emerl, Ash, Kellyn and their friends goes after the client while the other heroes will stay to fight his henchmen and their Pokemon) - - '''Dawn: Piplup, bubblebeam, now! (Piplup fires bubblebeam on Golem and Rhyhorn) Officer Jenny: Growlith, come on out! Brock: You too, Croagunk, let's go! (Officer Jenny and Brock send out their Pokemon) Koji Minamoto: '''Ready, Dawn? '''Dawn: This isn't gonna be easy! I need everyone's help! (Dawn brings out her Pokemon as the heroes are ready to fight them) DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Spirit evolution! (Takuya spirit evolve to Agunimon, Koji spirit evolve to Lobomon, Koichi spirit evolve to Loweemon, Zoe spirit evolve to Kazemon, Tommy spirit evolve to Kumamon,and J.P. spirit evolve to Beetlemon.) - - Kellyn: Dodrio, Fury Attack! (Dodrio performs the attack hitting Fearow then crashes into the ground, one of the Pokeballs falls off on the ground as Shadow grabs it and then crushed it and freeing Fearow) Ash Ketchum: Give Riolu back! - - Solana: Capture complete! Quick, Trapich use Rock Tomb! (Trapinch performs Rock Tomb trapping J's Client's men and their Pokemon) Johnny the Lion: It worked! Chiro: Now, guys! Snag their Pokeballs and destroy them! Nova: '''On it! '''Kazemon: '''Got it! (Kazemon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Leo Lionheart, Rouge the Bat and Donkey Kong manage to punch the clients while the Super Team Monkey Hyperforce beat down their Pokemon and then Sonic quickly snag the Pokeballs) '''Sonic: (Threw the Pokeballs) Now! (Lobomon fires Howling Laser and destroyed a Pokeball freeing Tyranitar first, WereGarurumon grabs the Pokeball and crushing it with it's barehand freeing Rhyhorn, Benny the Beast crushed the Pokeball with his barehand freeing Nidoking, Sparx grabs the other Pokeball destroying it freeing Graveler and at last Donkey Kong grabbed the last Pokeball crushing it and frees Golem from the kidnapper's controls) Rika Nonaka: All right! (Graveler, Golem, Nidoking, Rhyhorn and Tyranitar looked around not knowing what happened as they look at each other they nod and leaves to go back where they belong) J's Client's Henchmen #1: Wait, Golem! Where you going!? - - - J's Client's Henchmen #4: We surrender! Matt Ishida: Good. Now leave Riolu alone, get out and never come back! - (Now we go back to the other heroes trying to figure out which tunnel - J's Client: But how could you figured out which way we went? Ash Ketchum: Simple, Riolu told me. J's Client: Told you? Emerl: That's right. Danny Phantom: Now leave Riolu J's Client: Riolu belongs to me! Aggron, Hyper Beam! (Aggron charges up the attack) Tai Kamiya: Ash! Look out! (Riolu jumps in as Aggron fires Hyper Beam, but Riolu fires Aura Sphere stopping the attack. Shadow appears out of nowhere kicks J's Client, then his Pokeball falls off to the ground) - - (WarGrowlmon crush a Pokeball with his barefeet freeing Aggron and then leaves) J's Client: Aggron! Come back! Agunimon: Now where was I? Oh, yes! It's time I put an end to him! (Agunimon walks towards the J's Client as he got scared of him coming towards him and tries to escape but Agunimon quickly stop him from escaping and grabs him by the neck trying to kill him by choking him to death) Kellyn: He's gonna kill him! Chiro: Oh, no! (Tai, Davis, Takato and Ash runs to him and tries to convince him) Ash Ketchum: Takuya, stop! Agunimon: Why should I?! Give me one good reason why I should have finish this selfish human who wanted a special Riolu so badly right Hunter J manage to capture it for him! J's Client: Please don't. Don't kill me! - - Agunimon: Now die! Ash Ketchum: Takuya stop! That's enough! - (Agunimon looks at J's Client in anger, but he sees Ash and the others are worried about he's going to murdered him as he looks at him again) Agunimon: I can let you go now. But let this be a warning to you... if you ever tried to take Riolu away ever again... I will come after you and hurt you a lot as punishment. (He lets him goes which the evil client would allow him to breath again as he coughs as well) Shadow: '''Worthless. Never try to kidnap Riolu ever again. '''Kellyn: I say your done, give up. Emerl: Yeah. Takato Matsuki: We did guys. We defeated that evil selfish man! Tai Kamiya: That was awesome, Ash! We manage to destroy their Pokeballs freeing their Pokemon. You and Pikachu are so awesome for defeating the dude's Aggron. (Tai offers a fist bump) Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Tai. (Ash and Tai fist bump. Then the heroes sees Takuya on his knee thinking about that he almost killed the client) Takuya Kanbara: (Tears rolling on his cheeks) I almost killed the man. You guys were right, I almost become a cold-hearted monster! Takato Matsuki: You don’t have to be upset. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, what did was the right thing to stop him and warn him to never kidnap Riolu ever again. Davis Motomiya: - - (Takuya hugs Ash) Takuya Kanbara: I'm very sorry, Ash. Can you forgive me? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I will always forgive you from your actions, no matter what. You'll always be a best friend of mine like Pikachu and the rest of the leaders and their Digimon. Tai Kamiya: Come on, let's go reunite the others. And take this man with us too. Kellyn: Right. (Cut to the goons tied up) Officer Jenny: I wanted to thank all of you for your help. - - (At sunset we see the truck taking the kidnappers off to jail) Tai Kamiya: Well those shady kidnappers are gone. (Takato turns to Aggron, Fearow, Tyranitar, Nidoking, Rhyhorn, Graveler and Golem) Takato Matsuki: Okay guys. You can go back to the wild where you guys belong. (The seven Pokemon freed from the evil Client's controls agrees as they leave to go back where they belong) Takato Matsuki: And be very careful on your way back home! Guilmon: Bye-bye. Gibson: '''Glad that's over with. '''Fluttershy: So what will they do to those evil people? Chiro: Don't worry, Fluttershy. I've already called Wonder Woman, she'll take care of them. Brock: Right. She'll use her lasso of truth to make those thugs reveal the truth to the police. - - Ash Ketchum: '''Riolu, I'm never gonna forget ya, not ever. '''Pikachu: Pikachu. Johnny the Lion: How about we go out for victory milkshakes? Michelangelo: Who wants to eat celebratory pizza for saving Riolu? - - Narrator: (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts